


Screw Off

by miyaonigiri



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bickering, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Not Beta Read, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Cold as Ice, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, minor sunaosa but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyaonigiri/pseuds/miyaonigiri
Summary: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 Day 2: Soulmate AUAtsumu has the pleasure of having the words "screw off" tattooed on him forever, but at least Sakusa's his soulmate.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170650
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142
Collections: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 <3





	1. Chapter 1

Atsumu glared down at his wrist, lamenting why he’d have to have such a jerk for a soulmate. See, the first words that your soulmate said to you would show up on your wrist at the ripe age of 10. Usually there’s sweet messages, like cute pickup lines or compliments, and some unlucky people had unrecognizable phrases such as “hello”, but Atsumu was stuck with “screw off” tattooed on his wrist until the day he died. Samu had had a field day when it had shown up on his wrist, although he wasn’t much better off. His phrase was “yo”, so it could literally be anyone and Osamu would probably not be able to tell.

Luckily, Osamu had met his soulmate shortly after the tattoo on his wrist showed up. At the volleyball training workshop the twins had gone to when they were younger, they had met a boy their age, Suna. He had greeted both Atsumu and Osamu with a muttered “yo”, clearly not into the whole social interaction. However, Osamu was so flustered by the possibility of him being his soulmate that he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“You’re really pretty!” He shouted, for all of the other children to hear, and then immediately ran away with his head in his hands. Suna started laughing so hard that he was doubled over and wheezing, before exclaiming, “Oh wow, that’s my soulmate? At least he’s funny!”

Atsumu had fisted his hand in Suna’s shirt, glaring at him. “Are ya making fun of my brother?”

“No, no,” Suna said, still laughing. “I’m just glad that he’s the one I’m stuck with, I thought my soulmate would be boring.”

“Oh,” Atsumu said, letting go of the other boy’s shirt and turning away.

Needless to say, Osamu was lucky to have met his soulmate as soon as he had, as they were able to spend much more time getting to know each other. He was slightly embarrassed due to the knowledge that his first words to his soulmate were a shouted compliment, but Suna seemed to think it was cute so he didn’t mind. They were disgustingly sweet and were perfect for each other, and although Atsumu fully supported them, he couldn’t help but wonder when he would meet his own soulmate.

He was disappointed to find out that how he met his soulmate would be pretty much the opposite of Osamu. It was fitting that they’d be opposites, but that didn’t mean Atsumu had to like it. While Osamu’s story had been one of love, or at least like at first site, it was quite clear that his soulmate held strong feelings against him.

Atsumu was self-aware enough to know that he had probably done something wrong in that situation, as he knew very well what his personality was and he wasn’t going to change that for just one person. However, he still wanted to find his soulmate. Even if they got into a fight and that was how they met, he was sure they could smooth things over afterwards and get acquainted the proper way.

However, although he had been anticipating the moment where he would meet his soulmate for the majority of his adolescence, he was still wholly unprepared when the moment actually came.

~

“Oi, Tsumu, get off your ass and get a move on, you’re gonna be late!” Osamu shouted across the house. Atsumu hurriedly slipped on his shoes and grabbed a piece of toast as he stumbled out the door.

“Jeez, I know, ya don’t have to yell,” He shouted back. “Bye Samu, don’t miss me too much!”

“I’m glad you’ll be gone, ya scrub!” Osamu said, shutting the door behind him as he ran off to catch the Shinkansen to Tokyo. Atsumu was still kind of upset that Osamu wasn’t joining him at the national youth training camp, but they had worked past it eventually and were on speaking terms again. As second years they were more mature than they had been in the past, although they occasionally regressed to 5 year olds with their petty fights. A couple of years ago Atsumu would have ignored him for much longer, so it was good for both of the twins that they had learned to resolve arguments quicker.

When it was finally time to practice, Atsumu went to warm up with Komori. When their teams had played each other before he was really the only friendly one, and he hardly knew anyone else so figured spending time with a familiar face wouldn’t be bad.

“Yo! Komori-kun!” He said, walking over to him with a wave.

“Miya-san!” Komori replied, smiling brightly at him and motioning for him to stretch next to him. What a saint, Atsumu didn’t even have to ask.

“How many times do I gotta tell ya, just Atsumu’s fine,” He said, and sat down in a butterfly pose beside the other boy. “Who’s your friend?” Atsumu pointed at the lanky boy sitting on Komori’s other side. Half of his face was covered by a clean face mask, and a mop of beautiful, unruly curls obscured the majority of his forehead.

“Oh, that’s my cousin, Kiyoomi. We played against you together in the last tournament, but you probably forgot because of his mask,” Komori said, shooting the boy a grin. “C’mon, introduce yourself, Sakusa, maybe you’ll make a new friend!”

Sakusa unhooked one side of the mask, pulling it back to level a glare at Komori. His face was twisted up in a half-assed sneer, but nevertheless Atsumu couldn’t help but think he was the prettiest guy he’d ever seen.

“Omi-kun,” Atsumu tried out, pleased to see that Sakusa’s expression had soured further. “Yo, Omi-kun, nice to meet ya,” He said, smirking as Sakusa’s left eyelid twitched and he glared at Atsumu. Komori looked between them with a smile on his face, looking like he knew something they didn’t. “Omi-omi,” Atsumu said, now doing his best to annoy Sakusa into giving a reaction because he knew just how much he was affecting the other boy.

“Screw off,” Sakusa bit out, and Atsumu’s jaw dropped. He pointed his finger at the spiker, and glanced between the boy and Komori, before looking back at Sakusa in shock.

“It was you?” He said, watching as Sakusa’s expression also took on one of shock.

“No,” He said. “No, no, no.”

Atsumu showed the other boy his wrist, the words burnt into his brain since age 10 finally having an explanation. He grasped Sakusa’s wrist and brought it up in front of him, reading the words before Sakusa jerked the limb away. The other boy’s wrist read, “Omi-kun”, bold and clear, and it was unmistakable that they were soulmates.

“Oh my god,” Atsumu said, dropping his head into his hands.

“Oh my god,” Sakusa echoed after him.

~

Later on they laugh about their first meeting and wonder how they could have ever hated each other. When they finally get engaged, they giggle to each other and whisper quiet “oh my god”s, the meaning very much different from when they found out they were soulmates.

Even though they fight, and they have from the beginning, they still make it work. Both Sakusa and Atsumu were utterly incorrigible, and practically adopted the nickname “bastard” as a personality trait, they always make it work, because although they aren’t perfect, they don’t need to be.

“Even if we weren’t soulmates, I’m sure we would have found each other,” Atsumu said, concluding his vows, and looked at Sakusa softly, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes.

“You may kiss the groom,” The officiant said, and they fell into each other, lips meeting in a sweet kiss. As Atsumu kissed Sakusa, tears finally spilling over, he knew that he was the happiest he'd ever been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a short continuation of the first part I felt like writing :3

"How'd it go?" Osamu asked, curious but notably not jealous.

"I met my soulmate." Atsumu said, a smile growing on his face.

"No way! I'm happy for ya, Tsumu," Osamu replied, smiling back at him. "So? What're they like?"

"He's an asshole," Atsumu said, grimacing and dropping his head down.

"Tsumu, you're an asshole. Ya got no right to judge." Osamu deadpanned, staring straight at Atsumu while ripping him to shreds in every way except for literally.

"I know that!" Atsumu said indignantly. "But, he-" he stopped, groaning before continuing. "It's impossible for somebody with a face that pretty to have that personality! It should be illegal!" He pinwheeled his arms in a vain attempt to express just how outrageous he found that.

This time it was Osamu's turn to groan and bemoan the general existence of his twin.


End file.
